mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Wiki
Hey there, and welcome back to MySims Wiki! The wiki all about MySims that ! What is MySims Wiki? Hi there! Welcome! As you can guess, MySims Wiki's a wiki all about MySims, a video game series that's exclusive to Wii, DS, and PC! MySims is a spin-off of the popular The Sims franchise, and it came from the desire from the developers of the series when they wanted to make something more kid-friendly and for everyone but still "Sims". The first game in the series became extremely popular, and the developers decided to make a whole series following the first MySims. We fans then decided to reunite and set up a wiki about MySims on December of 2008 after the second game in the series, MySims Kingdom, came out, so other fans of the series can come in and see our work! To read more on MySims, take a gander and check out our articles, and if you're curious about how we work around here, check the About page for more info. Welcome! If you're a fan of the MySims series like all of us working here, we encourage you to join and help us out! Don't be shy! The wiki's growing, and more contributors will mean that we get things done quicker! The more the better! Thanks for visiting! Thanks for visiting us today at MySims Wiki! If you plan to contribute, please create a username and sign in each time you make an edit. An account will allow you to keep track of your contributions and create your own personal user page. Check out the template page to learn and use templates! Also, see the ' ' to find what you're looking for. If you need any help, try looking in the or try contacting one of the active admins. Check out the FAQ also if you have a question regarding a game, and add a question you may have onto the page. It will be answered as soon as possible. If you have any ideas on how to improve the Wiki, check out our Crideas page and add something there. Also, tell people more about yourself by using the userboxes. Check them out My Sims Wiki:Userboxes! There have been on '''MySims Wiki' since December 2008!'' Help us increase that number! Contents (view all content) MySims Wiki Poll Who do you think suited Travis better:Summer or Liberty? Liberty, she liked him first and DESERVED him. Summer was a bit snobby. Summer, she suited Travis better in my opiniion. Liberty's kinda wierd. I had to choose one but I dont really think either should be with Travis. Either is alright but I think other's would be better with Travis. I haven't gotten to that part in the game yet. What's new on MySims Wiki (News Archive) ;July 15, 2009 :MySims Wiki will be having a bunch of new looks for the infoboxes! Each infobox design will be given out based on the game that the article is based on. Currently, we are working to add these new infoboxes on every page. For examples of these new infoboxes, see the first articles with these new infoboxes: Yvette (new MySims character infobox), Leaf (new MySims Kingdom character infobox), Sir Charles (new MySims Racing, MC Emi (new MySims Party character infobox), and Vic Vector (MySims Agents) (new MySims Agents character infobox). ;July 3, 2009 :Great news! MySims Wiki has been accepted to the Wikia Spotlight! We will soon be a featured wiki and under the spotlight. Thanks to everyone who has worked hard to get everything categorized and perfect to get this wiki honored. Keep up the great work! ;July 2, 2009 :Check out the new userboxes at My Sims Wiki:Userboxes! Thanks for the suggestion, Orange Yoda! We've made a few so far, and we're planning to make as much as we can! Helping Out! ; Are you ready to write a new article for MySims Wiki? Type the title of your new article in the white box below and begin writing! Please make sure the article you are writing does not already exist. If you're interested in seeing what articles are needed to be created, check out the . type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article If you're not sure what to add to a new created page, it's best to improve upon the existing articles so you can get an idea. Why not check any of the existing articles that need help? Click here to check out the Stubs. Featured Article (Featured Article Archive) You'll receive many '''tasks' from other Sims as you play MySims or MySims Kingdom. Tasks usually involve helping something improve or solving a problem that the Sim is currently having. As you solve tasks, your town or Roland's kingdom will improve and all the residents will be happier! It's up to you to make everyone happier. To read more on tasks, click here.'' Featured Sim (Featured Sims Archive) Chaz McFreely''' is an EXTREME stuntman who enjoys anything extreme. He often overuses the word "extreme". He is sometimes a bit snobby and somewhat naïve. He is also somewhat cocky. To read more about Chaz and how EXTREME he is, click here to see his extreme article.'' Featured Location (Featured Location Archive) The '''Forest of the Elves' is an enchanted Elven island, inhabited by Leaf the rockstar Elf, Proto-Makoto the robot, Hopper the frog boy, and Petal the wise and worldly Elf. It is enchanted with a special soil that allows for the growth of Frogberries. The Spirits of Nature also watch over the island to ensure peace, and a balance of nature. There are many tall trees, and there is always some type of pleasant music and ambience around the forest, with the exception of Leaf's Stage. Leaf's Stage is what appears to be the stump of a very huge tree, and loud rock 'n' roll music is often being played in the background. To check more on the Forest of the Elves, check it out here.'' Featured Essence (Featured Essence Archive) ''Dark Wood essences are Studious essences obtained by chopping trees. Trees with dark wood are often short, stubby, and have darker bark than the wood of Light Wood trees. Dark Wood trees also usually only contain Studious or Cute essences. It has a classy feel to it, and Elmira prefers Dark Wood over Light Wood. To read more about Dark Wood, click here! '' Recent Trailers/Previews thumb|300px|left The trailer video for '''''MySims Agents Featured Game MySims Racing ''came out just recently on June 12, 2009! Check out it's article here! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse